Love is What it is
by dancedancer29
Summary: This is about Rin and Sesshomaru in this time fram. They are high school sweat hearts and Rin has her life spiraling out of control and it gets too much for her when Sesshomaru finds out what is really going on with her, he puts an end to it. Please read, its good I promise.


_**Love Is What It Is**_

_**Summary:**_** This story is about Rin in the modern time, and she is one busy girl! She takes care of a lot of stuff plus is dating Sesshomaru who is the richest man in Tokyo. **

_**Sesshomaru:**_** He is 28 years old and 6'2" and is full demon. He has long white/silver hair and gold eyes. He also has two red stripes on each side of his face, and also on each wrist. He is too President of Inu Enterprises. His and InuYashas father passed it down to them after his death. Sesshomaru and InuYasha are the wealthiest men in Tokyo. He is engaged to Rin.**

_**InuYasha:**_** He is 26 years old and is 6'0". He is a half demon with a quirky attitude. He has white/silver hair and gold eyes. He is the Vice President of Inu Enterprises and is married to Kagome. They have a daughter named Umi.**

_**Rin:**_** She is 24 years old and 5'4" tall. She attends collage at Tokyo University. Rin also has a full time job at Olive Garden. She has dark brown hair, with cinnamon eyes. She has been dating Sesshomaru since the year she graduated high school.**

_**Kagome:**_** Is 24 years old and 5'6" tall. She is a house wife and mid-wife. Kagome is married to InuYasha and has a child named Umi. Kagome has long ebony hair and light brown eyes. She is always happy unless something is wrong with her family or friends.**

_**Umi:**_** Is only one year old, and looks like her dad except for in her white/silver hair she has black streaks. She also has brown eyes and human ears on the sides of her head. She has one red stripe on her right wrist and she has her father's attitude of stubborn and out spoken.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters. **

**It was a beautiful day. Rin was finishing her last class in college. As soon as the professor dismissed the class, she ran out. Rin was a girl who balanced a lot of things such as Monday through Friday she goes to classes at Tokyo University, and then if she did not have nursing clinical, she was at work. Rin worked at Olive Garden, it was something she had to do for money to live on. Rin was always a busy person, but this was ridiculous. She also has to find time to date the President of Inu Enterprises. His name was Sesshomaru. He was always busy too, but he only had one thing to take care of and that was his company. Inu Enterprises was the biggest dog food and dog toy supplier in the world. They produced dog food, toys and exercising equipment. They made everything for the house hold dog. **

**Rin looked up to Sesshomaru ever sense she was little. Rin, Kagome, Songo, Miroku and InuYasha were all good friends' sense they were in kindergarten. Sesshomaru is InuYashas half brother. So Rin always saw him, even in school. When Rin was a sophomore, Sesshomaru was a senior. When Rin would be made fun of, and picked on, he was always there to defend her.**

**At Rin and her friend's graduation, Sesshomaru came up to her and confessed that he loved her with all his heart and one day wanted her to be his mate. That was six years ago. Rin was getting threw collage first! About a month after graduation, Rin's mother was in a car accident and passed away. Rin felt so alone and she never knew her father and her grandparents passed about a year before on a plane ride back from America. If it wasn't for her friends and Sesshomaru, she wouldn't have known what to do. Rin chose to take two years off school to gather money so she could live on her own, and not accept hand-outs. She didn't like to lean on anyone, sometimes Tin had too much pride. Sesshomaru admired that about her, but even Sesshomaru knew that she would have to ask for some help sometime. He promised her that he would be there for her at all times. After all, Sesshomaru recognized her pride, it was in him too. That was one thing that made him stand tall besides her. She was such a strong independent person with whit, charm, knowledge and grace and most of all he loved her so very much.**

**After Rin ran out of her last class at collage, she got in her car and started to driver to her job. She was a little early, so she stopped by her friend Kagomes house. Kagome lived two blocks away from Rin's job.**

**Rin pulled in to Kagome and InuYashas condo. Kagome was sitting outside on her belconie holding their daughter Umi. Rin always thought that Umi looked a lot like her father, even the attitude. When Kagome noticed that Tin pulled into the drive, she put Umi down in her crib and ran down to see her friend that she has not seen in a while. When Kagome got to the door, she whipped it open and shocked Rin a little bit from the force of the door slamming into the wall of Kagome's house.**

"**Rin! How are you doing?"**

"**Everything is great!" Rin laughed**

**Then Kagome invited her in, and both sat on the couch.**

"**Don't you have to work today?"**

"**Yah, but I don't have to be there until 3:00pm and it is only 2:30pm. Anywhere I have been so busy, how are you and the family doing?" Rin was acting really hyper from Kagomes enthusiasm. **

"**We are all fine. Umi is such a doll. I would bring her down, but I finally got her to go to sleep. She is so much like her father." Both girls laughed at that, and oh how right they were.**

"**How are you and Sesshomaru doing?"**

**Rin stopped laughing and looked down at her hands. "Everything is ok, I guess. If not seeing your one and only man you loved forever." Tin stated to get a little bummed. Kagome noticed this has been going on for a while now.**

"**Cheer up Rin, you will find time. Anyway, I know that Sesshomaru has plans for this Saturday, but you didn't hear that from me." Kagome said with a big smile on her face.**

"**Oh really? How do you know that?"**

"**OH, InuYasha told me that Sesshomaru has been really jumping down everyone's throats about everything. So when InuYasha talked to him two days ago about it, he said he just had a lot on his mind, and to leave him alone. Then yesterday InuYasha slapped two tickets to the ballet and reservations to a fancy restrant on Sesshomaru desk. All Sesshomaru said was "Thank you", and went back to his work. The ballet is Geisel, and I can't remember where you reservation is for dinner but I know it is very expensive and beautiful. Oh Rin you are going to love it!" **

"**Kagome, you and InuYasha didn't have to do this. I have to work on Saturday, in fact I think that I am pulling two shifts, so I won't be able to ho. Sorry…"**

"**Rin! You cannot back out of this! It is only Wednesday, you are going to work so explain everything to you boss, and I am sure he will understand."**

"**No! I know he will be really upset with me after I already volunteered to work, so I am sorry, but I can't. How could InuYasha go and do all of this without consulting me first?"**

"**We wanted to surprise you Rin. You are never home, and you are always at work or school. How do you find time to sleep?" Kagome was really concerned for her long time friend and noticed that she looked really tired and bags were forming under her eyes. Kagome felt stupid for not seeing this before.**

"**I don't know, but I manage…" Rin looked at her watch, "Oh my gosh! I have to go! I am supposed to be there in tree min. I'll talk to you latter Kagome. See you!"**

**Kagome fallowed Rin out to her car, and waved her off. Kagome thought to herself, 'What have you done to yourself Rin? You are so pail and thin… Wait till Sesshomaru sees you…' At that Kagome turned and went back into her condo to attend a screaming Umi.**

**Later that night at Rin's work…**

"**Rin! Your order is up! Hurry up!" The cook yelled**

"**Coming!" As soon as Rin turned the corner with plates in her hand, she felt dizzy. She almost lost her footing, but recovered it quickly.**

**As soon as she got the rest of her orders, she took them out and noticed three new people at her table. So Rin went to get the orders and took a deep breath before she went to her new table.**

**When she got there, she was about to introduce herself when she noticed who they were. "OH hi Sesshomaru InuYasha and Kagome… Where is Umi?"**

"**She is at Kagome's mom's house. Why?" InuYasha answered before Kagome could speak.**

"**Oh I just haven't seen her in a while and I would really like to see her some day." Rin said with a small laugh. Rins laugh caused something in her throat to make her cough. Sesshomaru had ice cold eyes, but everyone who really knew him saw the concern in his very own eyes.**

"**Are you ok Rin?" Sesshomaru had a cold voice, but Rin new that it is just the exterior**

"**Yah, just a tickle in my throat." Rin replied not looking his direction. He looked at her sternly. **

"**What is wrong Rin? You can not fool me; you look like you are sick." Sesshomaru asked very annoyed at how Tin just brushed him off.**

"**Now if I was sick, wouldn't you notice it in the way I smell?" She looked quizzically at him. Sesshomaru just nodded his agreement.**

**Rin was getting looks from the other costumers. She decided to act like they were regular customers. "What could I get for you guys?"**

"**Rin, can you get Saturday off? Kagome told me that you are working a double shift." Sesshomaru couldn't wait until she calls him at night after work like she always did, even if it only was a good night. Rin always loved to hear his voice even when they didn't have time to see one another. At this moment Sesshomaru wanted to resolve this issue at hand. **

"**Ummm… I haven't asked yet." Rin said sheepishly **

"**Yet? How did you know that I wanted you to be free Saturday?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with cold eyes.**

"**Yeah, Kagome let it slip." Rin looked at Kagome with an 'I'm sorry' look.**

"**Well can you ask while we are here?" InuYasha was jumping in quickly. He never told Kagome that it would be a double date to dinner but he was not going to go to a ballet because he thought they were dumb.**

**Rin rolled her eyes, "Ok! Ok! I'll ask him, but let me get more tables taken care of first. Can you guys stay late?"**

"**We will stay until you give us an answer, and it better be yes Rin…" Sesshomaru looked down at the menu and smiled a slight smile. He loved to try authority, but knew she would know he was just teasing her.**

"**Ok, give me about an half hr or so, and I will let you know. I will be right back with your drinks so you look like you're here to eat and not here just because of me. She saw everyone nod at this, then whipped around hard enough to make her dizziness come back tenfold. Rin only remembered the floor coming into view then passed out. When everyone noticed Rin starting to fall, Sesshomaru, with his demon speed, caught Rin before she hit the floor. Rin boss came out to see where she was, and noticed that Sesshomaru just caught her from falling. **

**The boss went up to the group. "Mr. Sesshomaru! I am so sorry that you had to do that. She will be fired for fainting on you and your friends."**

**Sesshomaru shot him a nasty cold glare. "This woman is Rin, and he is my Fiancé'. You will NOT fire her!" He continued to pick up Rin to head to the hospital.**

"**I am so sorry! I did not mean any disrespect." The boss was just red in the face.**

**Sesshomaru liked back at Rin's boss, "I am taking her out of this place for a while. She will return to work when she feels better, and you WILL have a spot open for her if she decides to come back and work for you, right?"**

**All that the boss could do is nod vigorously.**

**Sesshomaru walked towards the door with Rin in he's arms bridal stile and his brother and mate in tow. "Good!" Was all that Sesshomaru said as he walked out the door and to his car to drive Rin to the hospital. InuYasha and Kagome got to their car and drove to the hospital also, they were worried about their friend. **


End file.
